


Classic

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans really likes April Fool's Day. Papyrus does not.</p>
<p>inspired by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ">this</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic

Papyrus has been suspicious all day.

Sans always loved celebrating April Fool's. His brother had the terrible habit of pulling pranks on that day, even though he tended to pull pranks every day. There was just something especially grating about it happening on this day, though. The pranks were more always elaborate, seemed incredibly difficult to set up and execute- Papyrus once asked Alphys if she could figure out how his brother managed to pull these things off, but all she could do was come up with a list of exactly why it was impossible.

But no one could deny that this Sans looked forward to this holiday. He might even go so far as to say Sans... tried.

Which was why he's been waiting for a prank all day.

It hasn't come.

This is incredibly unlike his brother. Usually he would wake up and find himself in Undyne's house (except their entire rooms would be switched???) and go home to find all the furniture stuck on the ceiling with Sans sitting in the couch watching TV acting like _Papyrus_ was on the wrong end.

So this first year on the surface he woke up, expecting to find something _extra special_ to celebrate their migration. But, again, there was nothing. There is still nothing. Papyrus has been on the edge of his seat all day waiting for a prank. Sans wasn't one to scare people for entertainment, but that didn't make him any less nervous.

"hey bro."

Speaking of which.

Papyrus felt himself stiffen on the couch, forgetting the MTT program on the TV. He thinks he already watched that episode anyway.

"What is it, Sans?"

"apparently mettaton's releasing a new movie. the rumors say that there's going to be an actor other than himself."

Oh. Well. This didn't sound like a prank. In fact, it sounded rather exciting. Papyrus never dreamed that he would live in a time where Mettaton created with someone other than himself playing a role (except for that one time with the human but that doesn't count).

"Really?" he asks excitedly. Sans, who was staring at his phone, nods.

"yep. here's the link to the article. check it."

Papyrus grabs the phone that was held out to him and looks to the webpage that was open. It repeated the things that Sans already told him, and at the end it says that there are more details at the source with a link right below.

He [clicks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) it.

Youtube opens up and music blares out.

"What."

Papyrus can't make himself look away. The man on screen begins to dance in a style he's never seen before.

_"What."_

Sans is cackling.

"heh. gotcha bro. april fools. mtt's never gonna allow someone other than himself to be in a movie."

"I can't believe this."

"yeah, this year i tried for something different. apparently this type of pranking is pretty common on the surface. or it was at one point."

_"How could you do this to me?"_

"ha. sorry. i think i'll stick to my usual methods from now on. this wasn't as fun to set up."

Papyrus never trusted his brother ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> it's still april fools for me but idk if it's still april fools for you. here on the west coast we like to take things slowly.
> 
> also if you clicked that link i want to ask why??? who on earth would click a link on april fools day smh


End file.
